


Inshallah

by soundingsea



Series: Minneapolis Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Community: eid_fic, Double Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaying doesn't just wreck a girl's manicure; it also messes up her hijab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inshallah

**Author's Note:**

> An original-character Buffyverse double drabble for [](http://community.livejournal.com/eid_fic/profile)[**eid_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/eid_fic/), originally posted [on livejournal](http://soundingsea.livejournal.com/443787.html). Spoilers through "Chosen" (no comics canon). Thanks to D. for inspiring me to write this. Enjoy!

Faduma slides off the tombstone. Like the daughter of the Prophet (blessings and peace be upon him), her place is on the battlefield. She has no illusions about a slayer's lifespan; Wood was clear on that. (But inshallah, she'll see Somalia someday. She can't remember anything before the camp in Kenya.)

The bedraggled vampire circles warily, stinking of alcohol and decay. "Didn't think the cab drivers let their womenfolk out at night," he slurs.

"Didn't know any vamps were stupid enough to prowl in Layman's Cemetery," she replies. "Maybe your buddies mentioned that there's a slayer in town these days? Or maybe not, since if they met me..."

A stake through the heart, and she coughs out haram dust. One less bloodsucker to plague Minneapolis; the Cities are safer these past six years.

Now time for some damage control; this isn't exactly easy to explain to her traditional parents. Slaying doesn't just wreck a girl's manicure; it also messes up her hijab. Faduma smoothes the scarf around her ears, tightening it at the nape of her neck.

When she looks up, the Shawwal crescent hangs above her, heralding the end of another Ramadan. "Eid Mubarak!" she says to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> #####  [comments on LJ](http://soundingsea.livejournal.com/443787.html#comments)


End file.
